My True Friends
by Kiyhoshi Uzumaki
Summary: : "Kita berkelahi karena melindungi teman, bukan untuk menjadi pengecut dan pembunuh"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**2013**

**Summary : "Kita berkelahi karena melindungi teman, bukan untuk menjadi pengecut dan pembunuh"**

**UCHIHA SASUKO, UZUMAKI NARUKO cs**

*Sasuko Pov*

" Rasakan ini " guamanku sambil melayangkan pukulanku ke muka lawanku. Lalu ku tinggalkan orang yang tak berdaya itu. Aku berlari menuju sekolahku, Amegakure Senior High School .

" hosh hosh "nafasku teregah-engah. Semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan, entahlah mengapa aku tak peduli dengan itu semua. Lalu aku pun menuju kelasku X-1.

***Ruang Kelas***

Aku duduk di bangku ku dan hanya diamsaja meunggu sensei ku yang selalu terlambat itu. " cih, lama sekali " aku berguman sendiri.

" Ohayou Gozaimasu minna " sapa seseorang yang sanagat aku kenal, yah senseiku yang menyebalkan itu. " Ohayou Gozaimasu sensai " jawab kami serentak. Tak seperti biasanya, senseiku membawa seseorang gadis yang menurutku terlihat sedikit culun, tetapi cantik. " mungkin dia murid baru " pikirku.

"Minna kita mendapatkan teman baru, silahkan memperkenalkan diri. " Kata senseiku

" Hajimimashite, watashi wa Naruko desu. Konoha kara kimashita, Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu. " kata Naruko

" oh jadi namanya Naruko " pikirku

" Naruko silahkan duduk disamping Sasuko. "

" Sasuko, kau tak keberatankan duduk bersama Naruko? "

"Tidak sensei" jawabku.

"Jangan kau lukai gadis ini, atau kau akan menyesal " kata sensei mengancamku.

"Baik sensei "

"Baiklah Naruko silahkan duduk

*Naruko & Sasuko pov*

" astaga gadis ini sangat menyeramkan, dia seperti pereman saja . ah kau tak boleh berperasangka buruk Naruko " gumanku

" Gadis ini kenapa,memandangiku seperti itu ? " pikirku

" Cepat duduk Naruko " kataku.

"eee baiklah " .

Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan diantara aku dan Naruko, hingga Naruko membuyarkan konsentrasiku. " sumimasen Sasu-chan, kamar mandi disini ada dimana? "

"kau tinggal lurus saja, lalu belok kekanan."

" em, baiklah, arigatou.

*Naruko Pov*

" ah, akhirnya aku menemukan toilet ini" kataku

. Tanpa ku sadari ternyata aku masuk kedalam toilet pria. Aku buru-buru keluar dari tempat itu, tetapi belum sempat aku keluar, tanganku di pegang seseorang. " aku takut" batinku.

" hay, gadis cantik, kau ingin mengintip kami? Ahahaha" suara yang tak ku kenal itu, terdengar seperti suara setan.

"ee gomen, aku salah masuk,, permisi ".

" sudahlah kau disini saja." Kata orang itu sambil membalikan badanku.

"lepaskan aku," aku meronta, tetapi tanganya terlalu kuat.

" sudah lah nona, ayo kita bersenang-senang hahaha "


	2. Chapter 2

MY TRUE FRIEND 2

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO©

OOC, TYPO [HAL YANG BIASA], ANCUR, ANEH, DLL

" _**JIKA DARI AWAL SUDAH TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN DILANJUTKAN MEMBACA "**_

**Summary : "Kita berkelahi karena melindungi teman, bukan untuk menjadi pengecut dan pembunuh"**

**Sebelumnya :**

. Tanpa ku sadari ternyata aku masuk kedalam toilet pria. Aku buru-buru keluar dari tempat itu, tetapi belum sempat aku keluar, tanganku di pegang seseorang. " aku takut" batinku.

" hay, gadis cantik, kau ingin mengintip kami? Ahahaha" suara yang tak ku kenal itu, terdengar seperti suara setan.

"ee gomen, aku salah masuk,, permisi ".

" sudahlah kau disini saja." Kata orang itu sambil membalikan badanku.

"lepaskan aku," aku meronta, tetapi tanganya terlalu kuat.

" sudah lah nona, ayo kita bersenang-senang hahaha "

.

.

.

Bibir lelaki itu hampir mendekatiku, tetapi sebelum bibirnya menempel ke bibirku seseorang datang.

" hoy, hentikan… " bentak seeorang yang aku kenal

" Sasuko…! . " teriaku lalu mendorong tubuh lelaki itu dan mendekat ke Sasuko.

" Kau taka pa Naruko? "

" hai " jawabku

" cepat kalian pergi, atau aku akan membunuh kalian. " Kata Sasuko dengan tatapan mata yang tajam

Tanpa basa-basi gerolmbolan lelaki itu pun pergi.

" Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati Naruko. "

" iya Sasuko, arigatou kau sudah menolongku. "

" hn "

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai, semua siswa bergegas pulang. Aku pun juga, ku kemasi semua barang-barang ku.

" ano,, Sasuko boleh gk aku pulang bareng kamu? " tanyaku pada Sasuko

" eh, kau ingin pulang bersamaku? " jawab Sasuko datar

" iiya " jawabkusambil menganggukan kepala

" boleh sih, tapi aku tidak langsung pulang. Aku dan teman-temanku akan pergi bermain. Apa kau tetap mau ikit Naruko? "

" iya, tak apa, sekalian aku mencari teman baru "

" baiklah kalau begitu "

Aku dan Sasuko pun berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, dimana Sasuko memarkirkan mobil sport nya. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya kamipun sampai ditempat biasanya Sasuko dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

" Hay Sasuko.. " sapa seorang cewek berkuncir

" hay Ino "

" kau bersama siapa Sasuko? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. " Tanya seorang cewek dengan warna rambut pink

" oh, kenalkan ini teman baruku. Dia baru saja pindah dari Konoha "

" Ino " kata cewek berkuncir padaku, dan menjabat tanganku

" Naruko " balasku

" Sakura " melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino

" Naruko"

" HHHiiinnatta " kata seorang cewek berambut panjang, sedikit gagap ato gugup /?

" Naruko"

" Temari "

" Naruko "

" Hah, baiklah perkenalannya cukup sampai disini. Sekarang ayo cepat kita pergi " Kata Sasuko

" emm " jawab kami serentak

Lalu kami semua masuk kedalam mobil Sasuko. Dengan kecepatan tinggi kami menuju kesuatu tempat. Yang aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

" nah, kita sudah sampai " kata Sasuko

" ini tempat apa Sasuko? " tanyaku

" ini tempat kita bisa bersenang-senang " jawab temari

" ayo cepat masuk jangan diem aja " sahut Ino

*** Didalam Diskostik***

" Kau sudah minum berapa botol Temari? " Tanya Hinata

" ughh, entahlah aku tak tahu. Yang penting aku bisa mengalahkan Ino" jawab Temari

" Naruko, ayo minum ini " kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan alcohol padaku

" ini.. " kataku ragu

" iya,, minumlah ini rasanya enak."

Dengan sedikit ragu,aku meminum nya.

'huek, aku ingin muntah, ini sama sekali tak enak ' batinku

" sudahlah Naruko, jika kau tak suka jangan meminumnya." Kata Sasuko yang dari tadi hanya diam

" huh kau payah Naruko. " kata Sakura

" jangan paksa dia Sakura " kata Sasuko lagi

Ketika kami sedang asyik bermain-main. Segerombolan cewek datang dihadapan kami.

" apakah kau yang bernama Sasuko? " Tanya seorang cewek yang mirip dngan seorang cowok

" hn. Memangnya kenapa? "

" apa kau yang sudah membuat anak buahku masuk rumah sakit "

" he? Siapa yang kau maksud? " Tanya Sasuko bingung

" jangan berlaga bodoh kau, kau yang sudah membuat Ten-ten , masuk rumah sakit kan. " kata cewek itu

" oh dia, maaf jika aku telah membuat Ten-ten masuk rumah sakit. Tapi dia yang membuatku melakukan itu padanya. "

" Brengsek kau Sasuko " tanpa aba-aba apapun cewek itu meniju muka Sasuko.

Kami semua terkejut. Sejenak Sasuko terdiam, lalu dia melayangkan pukulanyya kepada cewek dihadapannya.

" kaulah yang brengek " jawab Sasuko

Keadan menjadi ricuh, segera kami semua diusir oleh penjaga..

" jika kalian ingin berkelahi jangan ditempat ini " kata seorang penjaga

" Aku, akan membalasmu Sasuko. " kata cewek itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kita.

" kau taka apa Sasuko? Tanyaku

" aku baik-baik saja Naruko "

" siapa dia Sasuko? " timpal Ino

" teman Ten-ten mungkin " jawab Sasuko

" apa mereka dari Takigaku High School juga ? " timpa Temari

" kita akan mendapatkan masalah lagi nee " kata Hinata

" Tenanglah Hinata, itu bukan masalah " jawab Sakura

" sudahlah ayo kita pulang " Kata Sasuko

Kami pun menuruti kata Sasuko. Dan menuju mobil Sasuko

" _**BERSAMBUNG….. "**_

**^ hohoho akhirnya Saya bisa ngepost fanfic ini. Lama banget yah? Gomen banyak fakto**

**Yang membuat hal itu terjadi. So arigatou bagi yang sudah baca.. jangan lupa, untuk mencoter-coret ria di review eaps hahaha Arigatou ^**


End file.
